You Belong With Me
by Chaela-laughluuurver
Summary: Dave's parody of You Belong With Me for Georgia.


**So I'm writing this because of a request from Zia. I've wanted to write this out to sooo, here it is.**

_**disclaimer: I do not own the Gee nicks series or You Belong With Me, Louise Rennison and Taylor Swift do.**_

**You Belong With Me Parody**

**Lyrics to You Belong With Me** :  
You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesnt get your humour like I do

I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesnt like  
And she'll never know your story like I do

But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself  
Hey isnt this easy?

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I havent seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
You say you find I know you better than that  
Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standin by, waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know baby?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

**Dave's Lyrics: **Your on the phone with your_ girlfriend _**(A/N: bc Dave **_**does **_**call him that :P),** He's upset. He's going off about something that you said. He doesnt get your humour like I do (Spoken: Who does?)

I'm in my room its a typical Tuesday night I'm laughin 'bout things he doesn't like, And he'll never know your story like I do

But he wears cool suits, I wear t-shirts, He's in a band and I'm the crowd. Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Walk in the streets with you in your short mini skirt  
I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself  
Hey isnt this easy?

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I havent seen it in awhile, since he brought you down  
You say your find I know you better than that  
Hey, Whatcha doing with a boy like that? (Quietly, same tune as last line: He's just a flash Italian prat.)

He wears Italian shoes, I wear sneakers  
He's in a band and I'm in the crowd  
Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standin by, waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know, Kitty?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Oh I remember you callin' to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Spoken:

The Laugh, Your best friend, The BEST snogger... and you know it's true. Irresistible Biscuit That really likes you and cares about you, way more then the Homosexual.

You see Sex Kitty, you sooo belong with me.

**So that is the song Dave made for Gee. He showed it to her in chappie 3 of I JUst Fell Off My Camel. What do you think?**

**Luuurve,**

**Chaela xxx**


End file.
